I need a title for this HP Slash fic
by BadKitty1
Summary: Will be pg-13 later for stuff....I also need a title for it..it is slash...Harry/Draco pair...PLease R and R thanks!!!


A/N: This is one of my first stories so I hope you like it. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns anything "Harry Potter" or anything related. I own the plot and the newly made up characters. (if any)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Harry turned towards Draco and put his arm's around the blonde boy's waist, kissing the back of his head. The slytherin boy turned around to see his boyfriend in his boxers and his hair messier then usual.   
  
"Good Morning love, thought you would wake up soon." Draco told the dark brown haired boy whom he had loved with all his heart. Harry looked down at Draco's waist and noticed he was wearing his boxers.   
  
"um, Drac, you are wearing my boxers again. Just to let you know." Harry spoke softly, trying not to giggle at his boyfriend's mistake.   
  
"That's the 4th bloody time I have put your boxers on this week when I got up. Oh and by the way, you are wearing mine too love." Draco stroked the dark brown hair on his lover's head and smiled.   
  
"I guess since we share a bed, a room, and an undying love for each other, we can share boxers." The pale, blonde laughed at the emerald-eyed lover he calls his 'one and only true love'. They continued talking as they both got dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms.   
  
"You have a sexy sense of humor, and that is a total-" Draco was suddenly cut off on the way down to Great Hall.  
  
"A turn on? 'Cause if you where going to say turn off I would have shown you otherwise." Harry winked and smiled playfully at the boy he was holding and ran his figers down his back. Draco gave a little shudder and quickly looked around the great hall and noticed nobody around. The blonde boy pushed Harry down on the bench and they started to make out. About an hour later,with robes, ties and vests shed all over the floor and table, Hermione walked over to them holding Ron's hand.   
  
"Good morning." Hermione pipped cheerfully. Draco was now sitting with Harry on his lap and taller boy was rubbing the outsides of the smaller boys legs.   
  
  
  
"Good morning." the 2 said in unison. Hermione then sat down on Ron's lap and ron srated to give her a shoulder rub. They sat there for a few minutes, silent. Hermione then broke the silence by looking at her watch. "I better get going, dont want to be late for class." She stood up and started to dash off. the girl then stopped and turned around. "You coming Ron? Or are you going to be late for class again with those 2?" She asked sternly.   
  
  
  
"Oh alright, sweety, coming." Ron called after her. Harry and Draco knew they had a few minutes so they stayed. The blonde started to kiss the dark-brown-haired boys neck and ears when Ginny and Colin came walking up to the table.   
  
"Hello Harry." Ginny said sweetly.   
  
"Oh, Hi Ginny, excuse the 'love bug' behind me." Harry remarked jokingly.   
  
"Oh its ok, I think it is kinda sweet acctually." The red haired girl answerwed. Harry, Ginny, and Colin decided to talk for a little bit, when the bell rang for class. Everyone said their good-byes and headed to classes. At the end of the day Harry was just getting out of his last class when he noticed Draco was waiting outside the room.   
  
"Thought your class would never get out love." The Slytherin said with a smile. They both headed to the Great Hall, when they bumped into Ron who had his head in a book. The red head nearly dropped the book and fell back but caught himself on a wall.   
  
"Sorry" Harry and Draco happily together. Ron just stared up at them in confusion. That's odd, Draco, who usually is always mean to people andnever says sorry for anything, just said sorry to me. How odd. Maybe it is from being with Harry the past 2 and a half almost 3 years. Hmmm... Ron thought. Harry and draco noticed after Ron sorta ran off, that he had drappoed the paper cover that Ron must have made for the book. The Gryffindor picked it up and looked at it. He noticed it had a pocket on the inside flap. Draco stared at the cover.   
  
"I dont get it, why would Ron cover his school books?" Draco asked in confusion.   
  
"Maybe it isnt a school book at all." Harry replied. Draco raised an eyebrow and just shrugged his shoulders, if anyone could figure this out it would be Harry. The small boy took the book cover and stuffed it in his robe pocket and would look at it later. They both walked at a fast pace to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry decided to sit with draco and examine the cover out of Ron's site. He looked in the flap pocket and found invataions to some sort of party.   
  
"What is it?" Draco asked his boyfriend. 


End file.
